Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatuses, systems and methods for processing one or more substrates, and more specifically to apparatuses, systems and methods for performing photolithography processes. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improved apparatuses, systems and methods for addressing field non-uniformities in substrates during processing.
Description of the Related Art
Photolithography is widely used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices and display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Large area substrates are often utilized in the manufacture of LCDs. LCDs, or flat panels, are commonly used for active matrix displays, such as computers, touch panel devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, television monitors, and the like. Generally, flat panels include a layer of liquid crystal material forming pixels sandwiched between two plates. When power from a power supply is applied across the liquid crystal material, an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal material is controlled at pixel locations enabling images to be generated.
Microlithography techniques have been employed to create electrical features incorporated as part of the liquid crystal material layer forming the pixels. According to these techniques, a light-sensitive photoresist is applied to at least one surface of the substrate. Then, a pattern generator exposes selected areas of the light-sensitive photoresist as part of a pattern with light to cause chemical changes to the photoresist in the selective areas to prepare these selective areas for subsequent material removal and/or material addition processes to create the electrical features.
In order to continue to provide display devices and other devices at the prices demanded by consumers, new apparatuses and approaches are needed to precisely and cost-effectively create patterns on substrates, such as large area substrates.